


Night

by Badi_otaku



Series: Dean Winchester/Sister Incest [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Based on this request: Could you maybe do a Sister!Reader with Dean or Sam? Where they have to sleep in the car cause they are no motels or they’re in the middle of nowhere, so one of the boys takes the front and one takes the back with reader. Reader wakes up to a boner against her ass and she starts rubbing against it?





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that, overall, I’m not that happy with how this work turned out so let me know what you guys think…

“Goodnight, jerk.”

“Night, bitch.”

“Guys, seriously…” you grumbled, sighing deeply. You heard Sam chuckle from the front seat as you laid down beside Dean, pressing your body against his, trying not to fall down on the car floor. “Please someone remind me, who decided to stop in the middle of nowhere for the night?” you asked to your brothers with an annoyed tone.

“That must be your smartass twin over there…” Dean replied with as much annoyance in his voice, shifting uncomfortably on the seat, pushing you slightly thus making you almost fall.

“Dean!” you yelled, gripping the leather of the back seat tightly to hold yourself up. “God, you’re taking all the space…” You wiggled a bit, finally laying still on your side, facing away for you older brother.

“Stop complaining, unless you want to sleep next to Sasquatch guy…” Dean said, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you closer to him. “Come here, I’ll hold you…” he said. You closed your eyes and giggled when you heard Sam’s soft snoring. He was already asleep. “Here, happy now?” Dean asked.

You nodded, smiling as you felt the warmth of his body surround you. You relaxed slightly, letting the feeling of safety wash over you. “Night, Dean,” you then said softly.

“Night, Sis,” he replied, gently kissing your temple before you both fell in a deep sleep, exhausted by the day spent on the road.

* * *

The next morning, you were woken up by the bright, warm sunlight coming through the windows of the car. You opened your eyes slowly, squinting slightly, taking a few seconds for your eyes to get used to the light.

You shifted a bit on the seat, groaning at the soreness in your black when your eyes widened. You wiggled again to make sure it wasn’t a creation of your imagination and gasped when you felt it again. You looked down and turned your head slightly to gaze at the tiny space left between Dean’s body and yours. This was definitely what you thought it was…

Your cheeks warmed up and you immediately started squirming to try and break free from your brother’s grip. You gasped again when you felt his embrace tighten around your waist, pulling you even closer to him and the swelling between his legs.

You couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped your mouth when you felt his bulge press against your ass. A shiver of arousal ran down your spine directly to your core, making your whole body suddenly come to life. Your hips bucked on their own accord and you let out a soft sigh at the enjoyable tingly sensation between your legs.

You scolded yourself for acting like a bitch in heat but couldn’t help feeling highly aroused. It wasn’t the first time something like that happened, oh no. Being stuck in motel rooms with your brothers for years, you had seen and felt things… And you weren’t proud to say that sometimes it wasn’t so much of an accident. When it came to you and Dean’s relationship, there were a lot of things that you weren’t that proud of…

But like always, you couldn’t suppress that feeling. You knew it all too well. Need, hunger, lust… And you knew how wrong it was but every time, every damn time, you ended up embracing it, letting it drag you down the dark path. And you assumed Dean felt the same, because every time, he would dive with you.

You shifted again slightly on the seat, earning a groan from your brother as your ass rubbed against the swell in his pants. You moaned again, closing your eyes slowly. You couldn’t help repeating the gesture, making its effects more and more intense.

You couldn’t stop, even as you felt Dean’s other arm crawl under you to wrap itself around your waist, his hand resting flat on your lower stomach to pull you flush against him and guide your movements. His groans turned into moans as he woke up slowly to the best feeling he knew.

“(Y/N), I need you, Sis…” he whispered in your ear, making you squirm in his arms. He laid a gentle hand against your cheek to make you turn your head so that he could look at you. You stared back at him in silence, his green eyes filling with love and want.

You closed in to kiss him on the lips and quickly opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to meet yours and start a passionate kiss. Your hips were still moving against him, your body undulating and your hands holding onto him tightly.

You parted after a few seconds and Dean helped you turn around to face him. You both remained still, taking each other in, wondering if you were gonna give in to your needs again. The answer was quick to come as Dean kissed you again.

You gripped at the sides of his jacket as his left hand roamed your body, running down your leg to lift it slightly and wrap it around his hips. His mouth devoured the soft skin of your neck, kissing and nibbling as you both started grinding against each other again, moaning and groaning uncontrollably as pleasure built inside you.

Sam’s snoring brought the both of you back to the harsh reality and you stopped dead, remaining completely silent and listening to your brother as he shifted on his seat. He then went still, seemingly asleep. You and Dean didn’t move for a few seconds and when Dean tried to kiss you again, you pulled away slightly.

“I don’t know, Dean…” you said with a frown, looking over to Sam. Your older brother didn’t need any more explanation to understand what was holding you back.

“Relax, he’s not gonna wake up, he always sleeps like a rock…” Dean replied, making you turn your head to look at him again. You remained silent for a few seconds before shaking your head slowly.

You were pretty positive Sam knew what was going on between you and Dean, although he never mentioned it. Some nights, when your twin brother would be asleep in his bed, you and Dean would give in to your darkest desires. And the guilt you would feel the morning after would become stronger and stronger. But you would still come back to Dean every time.

“Not this time, Dean, I can’t,” you said. Your heart sank when you saw the look in his eyes. “Not here,” you added, closing in to lay a last, gentle kiss on his lips. Dean simply nodded, understanding that you weren’t in the best situation to do this.

You snuggled against your older brother, pressing your face to his chest as his arms wrapped around you again. You closed your eyes slowly and went back to sleep for a couple hours, comforted by Dean’s warm, loving embrace.

* * *

Gladly, you and your brothers managed to find a decent motel to spend the next night in. Dean parked the car and all three of you got out. Sam went to check in while you and Dean took your bags out.

At some point between the moment you opened the trunk and went to grab your bag, Dean wrapped an arm round your waist and sneaked a kiss, making you jump slightly. You looked around quickly, afraid you might get caught.

“Easy, we’re alone,” he said, pulling your closer to kiss you again. You kissed him back, blushing ever so slightly.

You both pulled away reluctantly and you took the bags, closing and locking the trunk as Sam joined you. Dean proceeded to give him his bag and Sam then handed him a room key. Seeing the different number on the other key your twin held, your older brother gave him a puzzled look. Sam smirked.

“Figured you’d need a king-size…” he simply said. Your blush intensified as you took in your brother’s words. You looked at Dean, not really knowing what to do and how to react. You wrapped a hand around his arm, clinging to him gently. He simply chuckled, staring at his younger brother. Sam gave you a smile before turning around to head to his room.

“Night, bitch,” Dean said, making Sam turn back around and walk backwards to look at the both of you with a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Night, jerk.”


End file.
